


The Startshifters: Physic

by Wolf_Fazbear_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Fazbear_Writes/pseuds/Wolf_Fazbear_Writes
Summary: A young wolf has to go through a fantasy land completly blind, with multiple views and perspectives, everything adds up eventually in this original work!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1





	The Startshifters: Physic

**Author's Note:**

> So I took a little while writing out the first chapter, that one is going to be the best.

Chapter 1

Blind

I woke up. I blinked. And blinked again. I was still in eternal darkness. I felt Crystal, my mom, shift by me. 

¨Physic, go back to sleep or I'll have to send a guard with you.” I huffed slightly. I had to have Crystal or a guard with me at all times. A thought came to me. 

“Mom, can I go walk around the den? Just outside it.”

“Physic, you know the rules. Plus, you have training today. It's too early for you to go out with someone or not.” Crystal said calmly. She turned her head and I shivered as I sensed her pain. 

“Mom, you really should get that looked at.” I said, still shivering. Crystal gently grabbed me and put me by her stomach and started cleaning the fur on my head. 

“Mom!” I yelped trying to wriggle away from her hold on me.

“You have to look somewhat presentable. Play is getting her ceremony today. And Water might be. And your training might end today.” Crystal sounded a little bit annoyed. Play, Water, Fire, Earth, Poison, and Nature woke up. 

“Mom, is Physic ok?” Play asked. Poison grunted. Nature and Earth double glanced at each other.

“Guys, I’m fine. And Earth, what did you and Nature do?” Nature lifted a paw and winced. I sensed the pain of a cut on her shoulder. Crystal let go of me. I walked over to Nature and sniffed the wound. It was still bleeding. 

“Nature, really? What did you do?” I said, as I walked over to the small herb and cobweb stash we had. Crystal followed me. I reached a paw for where the cobweb should be. I put my paw down and felt the silky stuff. I picked some up and wet it in a small puddle. I applied it to the wound on Natures shoulder. Crystal leaned by my ear and whispered,

“This is why you are going to be a medicine wolf. Not the first, but the best.” I grunted, letting her know I was concentrating. She backed off. I finished applying it. Nature looked at Earth again. Earth started talking. 

“Well, we were walking in the forest, and a thorn bush was near us. We walked towards it because we thought we saw a vole or something by it, and suddenly, a thorn vine shot out of it, and the tip of it did that to Nature's shoulder.” I felt the fur around the area. I knew what had really been happening. Earth was practicing his powers again. And Nature had been talking to a vole, and his powers got out of hand, and he accidentally attacked Nature. 

“Ok, all of you, I have something to explain.” Crystal said in her I know something voice.  _ Oh no. _

“All of you were named after something. Jesse named you all. I wish he was here to explain this better. Earth, you were named after the boulder on your shoulder. You should have unique control over terrain and plants. Nature, you were named after the tree on your tai-” Her speech was interrupted by a loud banging outside the den.  _ Not again. This is the third time this week.  _

“Physic! Training!” the voice said. 

“I’m coming!” I yelped. I ran to the place where my training bag should be.I reached out a paw.  _ Its not there… Its been there every day for 2 years and I always put it there.  _ I felt Play brush her tail on my shoulder to tell me she was there. I sat down and explained that it wasn’t there. I heard Play rustling around.

“Found it!” she said in a muffled voice. I walked towards where I could smell her and sat down. Play helped me put on the bag.

“Shasquo.” I said in ancient wolf speak. I started to walk out of the den, and got blocked by a giant wall of herb smelling fur. 

“Hi Zippy.” I said, shivering as I sensed his anger and Plays fear. I felt the vibrations of his pawsteps as he walked away. I followed after quickly murmuring

“Bye,” to Play. His pawsteps stopped dead. I sniffed the air warily. I couldn’t sense him. Suddenly a noise sounded behind me. I sniffed again. It was him. 

“Physic, if you can’t sense a wolf within a mile, that small of a radius, you will get attacked and killed. Your herb training is over. Now we start your defense training. We'll start with aerial attacks, and how to avoid and predict them. Can you or any of your siblings fly?” I thought back. I realised it. Nature's cut from the thorn vine had hurt her more than usual. “Can you sketch a wolf with wings in the dirt?” I asked. He did so, and while examining it with my sensitive paw pads,I found the place where Nature had been cut. I remembered how severe the pain was, yet she showed no sign of it, at least to the rest of my family. I unsheathed my claw, and made a mark where the cut had been. I felt the surprise come off of Zippy. “Physic, do you think…?” He said, cutting himself off. “Yes. Isn't That where a wolf's wings start forming?” Suddenly, a feathery thing grabbed me. I instinctively unsheathed my claws and prepared to tear at it. But then I sniffed. And sniffed again. It was Zippy!

“Zippy? You have wings! No wonder you’re always able to sneak up on me! You fly over me!” I started ranting, and getting really excited. Zippy suddenly covered my mouth with his tail. I sensed the fear pulsing off of him in waves. 

“Physic, Play followed you, right?” He asked,still covering my mouth with his tail. 

“Yes, she did, why?” I replied, my voice muffled underneath all the fur. 

“Call her, you need to go home, now.” I pushed off his tail and unsheathed my claws. 

“Is there danger?” I asked, getting curious. The sun was setting. I sniffed the air. I could smell Zippy, water, and, I sniffed again, focusing on a strange smell. It smelled like ashes, and I can’t sense it anymore. I heard growling, and a wet drop of something fell on my shoulder. I heard a whoosh of wings as Zippy launched into the air. Play went in front of me, and rain started falling out of the sky. I heard more wings whooshing as the strange thing, which I can now identify as a winged wolf, followed suit. The rain got more and more intense. 

“Physic, grasp my tail with your teeth, there's no way we can get home in time before the storm actually starts!” Play said urgently. I was too scared to argue. I grasped Plays tail with my teeth, and she led me to a covered place, probably an old badger den by the smell of it. I shook off my soaking wet fur. Outside the badger den, I heard a loud thump. I went in the direction of the noise, and heard a strange voice say,

“Jasquo, vittge ungo.”  _ Which means, ‘Hello, little one’ in ancient wolf speak. That means, its the first winged wolf, or the ancient smoke wolf with wings. But he can only form if,  _ Before I could finish speaking, teeth grabbed my scruff. I started trying to escape, but I stopped and smelled.  _ Play is trying to save me? Well of course she is, but that would mean that this wolf is dangerous.  _ I let Play drag me to the back of the den. She started growling. I stood up, and went in front of her. She shoved past me. I fell to the ground. She was incredibly strong. She was growling louder and louder, until the ancient wolf said, “Vittge ungo, cahg haelm fundo”  _ Which translates to, ‘Little one, Please calm down”  _ Play growled defensively. I heard claws scraping stone as the strange wolf ran at Play. I sniffed to tell where he was, and jumped in front of Play, preparing for the hit. The claws tore at my leg, tearing the flesh there. I howled in pain, and the claws tore harder, the wound deepening. I heard Play gasp in surprise. Suddenly, in the background, I heard heavy breathing, and an awkward gurgly voice that I instantly recognized as they spoke. 

“Get the heck off of Physic you stupid fox!” A wave of relief flashed over for me for a moment before the pain became president again, stronger. I felt the fur around the wound getting damp with blood. I felt dizzy. I sat down to recalibrate. Suddenly, any presence of the world disappeared. I opened my eyes. Wait, everything isn’t black. A black and red wolf stepped in front of me.  _ Black and red. How do I know that? I don’t know how, but I know what's happening. I’m looking! Everything has color, oh its all so vibrant.  _ The black and red wolf sat down, patting a paw, inviting me to sit. I happily walked over, and sat down. He smelled familiar in a way. Almost like Crystal, but a scent that made him seem more intimidating. 

“Well, this wasn’t supposed to happen. You shouldn’t be one.” He seemed to have a calm aura, yet a panicked look was spread across his face. The dream, or whatever it was, ended too soon.

  
  


**_Two days later…._ **

  
  


I heard distant murmuring. A couple words were clear.

“He’s still asleep” I heard. 

“Will we be able to heal his leg?” That was Play. I reached out to Crystal's mind.  _ He's still not awake and the nerves and muscle in his leg won’t go back together,no matter what I do.  _ I made the quick decision to send her a mind message.  _ Hi mom, I’m awake.  _ Everyone in the den seemed to flinch.  _ Oh, I accidentally sent it to everyone. Oops.  _ I felt waves of happiness, relief, and pure joy wash over me all at the same time. But there was a negative emotion.

“Guys, I’m fine.” I attempted to stand up when I felt a burning pain in my leg. I flinched, then sat back down. I sniffed the air. It smelled like everyone was here, but there was something new about it. 

I noticed that I still had my bag on. I slipped it off and walked over to Play. Or where I could tell she was at. The pain in my leg was still there. I smelled herbs, and alot of them. I stopped moving to Play and focused my attention on the herbs. 

I smelled lupin, marigold, and even some cobweb. I also detected a fresh scent in the air. 

_ Water. Why is there water in the den? Oh.  _ I realized what had happened. I reached up to my throat, my claws unsheathed. I tore off some of the fur there, getting angry. 

_ That stupid smoke wolf. He destroyed my home, and I believe he killed Zippy.  _ A low, rumbling cloud covered my mind. I felt Crystal trying to communicate, but I wasn’t letting her in. I wasn’t letting anyone in. Poison spoke.

“Well. My friend is here. Maybe he can explain things.” I heard flapping, and smelled that acrid and ashy smell of the smoke wolf. “Jokf nbob gef hungy opaka.” Which means, Hold on, let me speak.

“Well, I don’t even know your name dumbo.” I sensed him flinching, then turning to Poison with his mind.  _ Poison, what do I, uh, say?  _ I responded to his question.  _ Explain yourself. That's what we all need. And please, speak the current wolf.  _ I heard him take a deep breath, then say 

“Hello family of Crystal. I am Smoke, of the ancient wolves. You see, your den burned down because of the fire and lava spirit, Bridner. Bridner hates you all, and naturally, due to the smoke from the fire, I appeared. He thought I was meddling with his plan to kill you all, so he took my mind. He got the better of me, and sent me through him to kill Zippy, along with Crystal, and permanently hurt you, Physic. I only succeeded in one part though.” I flinched ang growled loud enough so that he could hear. I noticed him feeling panic. He pushed it aside and continued speaking. “He didn’t kill zippy, even with his strength, which is great. If he had decided to go harder on you, everyone would be dead.” I cursed in my head.  _ Well, that's just great. We have an ancient fire-wolf-god-spirit-thing as an enemy. I know why. Crystal.  _ I tried to move my leg again.It stung, and wouldn’t budge, so I stopped trying. Poison sounds too calm for this, this  **_thing_ ** being here. I heard a growl rise in my throat. I pushed it down before it rose any further. Poison walked over to me, and whispered, 

“Now now, little guy, stay calm. Me and my friend are going hunting. I would invite you, but it seems you can’t. How sad.” I growled and unsheathed my claws. I felt my anger rising like boiling water. I leaped in the air and landed squarely on Poison’s back. I tore at her leg and hissed

“Well, how does that feel? I bet it hurts.” Poison bucked and I fell off. She ran at me and tore at my leg again, reopening the wound. I instinctively ran to the side, limping, and attempted to jump on her again. My leg failed, and Poison walked over, and pinned me down. She had won.


End file.
